No tan listos al fin y al cabo
by Zillah Vathek
Summary: Traducción autorizada del fic de Amindaya: Not so smart after all. Si son tan listos ¿por qué no se dan cuenta de que están enamorados el uno del otro? LightXRyuzaki Capítulos nombrados alfabéticamente, de la A a la Z.
1. Afluencia

_Hola a todos. Antes que nada, quería especificar que ese fic no es mío, sino de Amindaya, que me ha dado permiso para traducirlo y compartirlo con vosotros._

_A ella quería darle las gracias por su trabajo, y os pido muchos reviews que le den ánimos para seguir con este fic. Iré colgando los capítulos a medida que ella lo vaya haciendo._

**Disclaimer: Este fic no me pertenece, ni Death Note ni sus personajes. (La única persona digna de poseer la Death Note es Kira/Light)**

_**No tan listos al fin y al cabo**_

Afluencia: 1.a) Flujo abundante o suministro: profusión. b) Abundancia de una característica o propiedad: riqueza 2. Una corriente que va hacia un punto: afluencia

**Afluencia**

Solo puedo mirar fijamente una pantalla de ordenador durante horas hasta que al final mi mente empieza a divagar. No lo notas cuando pasa. Si lo hicieras, seguramente lo comentarías, diciendo que _debo_ ser Kira ya que no dedico completamente mi atención al caso.

Realmente quiero coger Kira, pero eso no significa que me guste estar encadenado a un ordenador para hacerlo. _Ya_ estoy encadenado a una fría máquina. Es decir, a ti.

Ahí voy de nuevo. Sé que la amargura no tiene ninguna razón de ser, pero el saberlo no hace que pare.

¿Soy el adolescente más inteligente sobre el planeta solo porque puedo entenderte? Debería ser fácil para mí. Yo siempre he sido capaz de juzgar el carácter de cada persona con bastante exactitud. Tú eres el único misterio que jamás he encontrado.

A veces pienso que somos parecidos. Parecemos pensar de la misma manera. Cuando hablamos del caso Kira, siguiendo fácilmente cada uno los razonamientos del otro, puedo mirarte y ver mi propio reflejo. Tú eres lo que yo podría llegar a ser.

Están esas extrañas manías que temo poder desarrollar, pero en general me gusta la mayoría de lo que veo.

Yo disfrutaría viviendo como tú. Con el poder de movilizar la policía de cada país, siendo suficientemente rico como para construir un edificio entero. Nunca me aburriría de eso. Realmente aprecio las cosas más exquisitas de la vida aunque, a diferencia de los niños mimados, yo no los encuentro necesarios, sólo la guinda del pastel.

Sonrío al pensarlo. Conociendo tu afición por todo lo dulce, estoy seguro que encontrarías divertida la analogía.

Al ver la expresión de mi rostro me preguntas:

- ¿Algo va mal, Light-kun?

- Solo estaba pensando -contesto suavemente, toqueteando las llaves para parecer ocupado. Apostaría a que tus sospechas hacia mí acaban de aumentar un pequeño porcentaje.

Que me devuelve al problema de mi incapacidad para entenderte. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan inteligente como tú, Ryuzaki, ser tan terriblemente molesto?


	2. Perdición

_Hola de nuevo a todos los que leen el fic. Antes que nada quiero recordarles que esto es una traducción de "Not so smart after all" de Amindaya, y también quiero dar las gracias a JKRanIV, Daniela Link, Yo-chan1, Koumal Lupin-Nott y Krissel Majere por sus reviews y su apoyo. Gracias de verdad._

**Disclaimer: No poseo Death Note, no poseo el fic y no poseo a los personajes (más quisiera yo, jeje)

* * *

**

Perdición: 1.a) Asesino, justiciero. b) Veneno c) Muerte, destrucción d) Infortunio 2. a) Fuente de daño o ruina: maldición.

**Perdición**

- Qué cara tan seria. Tus pensamientos deben ser muy profundos, Light-kun. - ese empleo repetitivo de mi nombre no se me ha escapado. Su tono es casi condescendiente, aunque tus grandes ojos te hagan parecer tan inocente.

Resoplo. Eres exactamente igual que un abogado. Nunca haces una pregunta de la que no conozcas la respuesta, y nunca haces un comentario sin que haya algún tipo de propósito. ¿Estás intentado sacarme ventaja? No funcionará.

- El pensar es un asunto serio, Ryuzaki. Especialmente en lo que a Kira concierne.

Me miras fijamente durante un momento, entonces, sorprendentemente, te vuelves a tu pantalla.

¿Qué¿Sin comentarios? Esperaba que dijeras algo como "Bien¿entonces por qué no estás trabajando?" Incluso tenía ya preparada una respuesta.

¡Eres tan frustrante!

Es difícil de soportar el constante juicio al que me sometes. ¡No soy Kira¡Te ayudo a capturarlo, por el amor de Dios! O... bueno... cuando no sueño despierto, como estaba haciendo hace un momento.

Molesto, vuelvo a mi pantalla, con la intención de encontrar alguna manera de demostrarte lo dedicado que soy. Odio esto de tener que demostrártelo. Pero bueno, lo he estado haciendo toda mi vida. Siempre he vivido en una constante competición.

Parpadeo con sorpresa y le doy a la tecla incorrecta, provocando que el metraje de vigilancia aparezca en la pantalla de ordenador.

Acabo de tener una revelación.

Por eso lo haces, Ryuzaki. Esa es tu motivación.

Es lo que te entusiasma. Nada te gusta más que perseguir y atrapar criminales. Somos tan parecidos, que debe ser cierto. Si puedo ser el mejor de mi escuela y aún así tener aburrimiento mental, entonces puedo entender que tú tampoco te contentaras con una vida convencional. Habrías hecho lo mismo que yo: seguir casos. Sé por experiencia la enorme satisfacción que da. Al igual que yo, tú no eres nada sin un desafío, y al igual que yo, te encuentras ahora ocupado en lo único que se te presenta como un desafío.

Mi mirada recae en ti. Sin duda habrás notado que he dejado de escribir en el teclado. Sin duda tu atención está completamente enfocado en mí, aunque todavía estés mirando fijamente tu pantalla, aparentemente ignorante de que te estoy mirando.

Miro tu relajada postura que tiene la intención de bajar la defensa de los demás. Examino el modo en que juegas con los dedos de tus pies, como un niño. Has creado una fachada perfecta de vulnerabilidad, y sin embargo eres la persona más cautelosa que conozco.

Me complace saber que he descubierto esta pequeña parte de tu disfraz psicológico. Ahora entiendo por qué me invitaste a formar parte de esta investigación, para empezar.

En realidad no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes. ¿Qué importa lo alto que sea mi CI si no me ayuda con estas cosas?

Tú dices que no quieres que yo sea Kira porque soy tu amigo, pero no es cierto. Tú quieres tener razón, desde luego, pero no es tan deseable como estando _comprometido_. Kira te ha presentado el mayor desafío que jamás hayas afrontado. Él es tu única fuente de infortunio, el único que se interpone en tu camino. Puede que Kira sea la única persona que puede derrotarte.

Qué paradoja que él sea tu única razón para existir...

¿Después de todo, qué es un héroe sin su adversario? Sin un enemigo, Clark Kent no sería más que un reportero de talento con gafas innecesarias.

- ¿Por qué te ríes, Light-kun? –me preguntas. Aún no te has dado la vuelta para mirarme directamente, pero me vigilas por el rabillo del ojo.

Miro mi pantalla otra vez. No quiero dejarte ver lo que sé. Miro el equipo de las cámaras de seguridad y te digo lo primero que me se viene a la mente. - Misa se está desvistiendo.

Me gusta tu fruncimiento de ceño. Eres tan sumamente bueno en predecir mi comportamiento que cuando hago o digo algo que no te esperas me parece como si hubiera ganado algo de reconocimiento en el silencioso juego que tenemos. Una competición donde la victoria será demostrar que no soy un asesino psicópata.

Limpias tu garganta. - Yo no sabía que tú...

¿Ryuzaki, te has quedado sin palabras?

Mi sonrisa se ensancha. - No soy un pervertido, pero ella es muy hermosa.

- Tú nunca habías expresado ningún sentimiento de esa clase hacia ella hasta ahora. -Su voz es monocorde, pero sé que su cabeza está haciendo cálculos rápidamente. ¿Mi repentino interés por Misa será un modo de intentar matarte¿O indica que estoy ideando un modo de escapar de esta prisión¿Habrás pasado algo por alto?

- No es que tenga sentimientos, Ryuzaki. Simplemente estoy admirando algo hermoso.

"No creo que debas mirarla_."_ –Solo espero a medias que estas palabras surjan de tus labios y no me sorprendo cuando no lo hacen. Tengo claro que no consideras que la vigilancia sea una violación de la intimidad, sino algo necesario. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, estoy seguro de que yo tampoco te diría nada. Sé que si tú miraras sería solo para comprobar si hay algo que la implicara con el segundo Kira.

Sé que tú no crees realmente que yo me riera solo porque estuviera desnudándose.

Coges el teléfono y presionas un botón. Sostienes el auricular en tu oreja con cuidado, de esa forma delicada tan propia de ti.

Enarco las cejas al oír el sonido del teléfono de Misa por los altavoces. Ella rápidamente se pone una camiseta y contesta.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Hola Amane-san! A Light le gustaría verte. Abriré la cerradura de tu puerta para que puedas visitarle.

Su chillido de alegría es lo suficientemente ruidoso para que pueda oírlo por el teléfono. Ella cuelga rápidamente, y yo la veo correr hasta la puerta. Presionas otro botón. Otro chillido cuando su puerta se abre.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - pregunto con irritación.

La inocencia de sus ojos abiertos es obviamente falsa. - No tienes por qué avergonzarte de echar de menos a tu novia. Entendí tus insinuaciones sutiles, y permito esta visita... ya que estás demasiado distraído por ella en este momento para hacer tu trabajo.

- Bastardo.-refunfuño cuando la puerta se abre y Misa entra abordándome como suele hacer.

- ¡Hola, Light-kun¡Misa-Misa te ha echado de menos¿Has echado de menos a Misa? -pregunta con timidez. Te fulmino con la mirada, luego me rindo con un suspiro.

- Sí.

Misa, la maldición de mi existencia. Eres tan cruel, Ryuzaki. Tal vez _tú_ seas Kira. Pareces querer terminar con mi mente.


	3. Caramelo

_Hola a todos, aquí os traigo la traducción del tercer capítulo de "Not so smart after all", el magnífico fanfic de Amindaya, espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews, que tanto Amindaya como yo necesitamos para seguir. ¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!_

**Disclaimer: No poseo nada, ni el fic, ni el manga ni el anime.**

_Caramelo_ ADJ 1: Azúcar cristalizado formado por sirope de azúcar 2: a) Producto hecho con azúcar y a menudo relleno de conservantes b) Pedazo de alguna confección / V 1: recubrir algo con azúcar, especialmente cocinar (una fruta o piel de fruta) con sirope glaseado 2: hacerse a alguien atractivo, dulce 3: cristalizarse en azúcar.

**Caramelo**

Hay 2911 manchas sobre el vestido de punto de polca de Misa. Lo sé porque el contarlos me resultó más interesante que escuchar su parloteo de esta última hora. Tú te has pasado ese tiempo completamente absorto en su monólogo, o al menos fingiendo estarlo.

Maldito seas, Ryuzaki. Sé que interiormente te estás riendo de mí.

Bostezo y Misa deja su charloteo de inmediato. - ¿Tienes sueño Light-kun?

- ¡Sí! -Espero que mi desesperación pueda confundirse con agotamiento. Misa parece creérselo, en cambio tú alzas tus cejas ligeramente al mirarme. - Solo son las ocho y media, Light-kun.

- Oh, deja de quejarte, Ryuzaki. Lo tienes encerrado y lo haces trabajar todo el día. Desde luego que está cansado. -hay chispas en sus ojos. La chica tiene envidia de que esté encadenado a ti en vez de a ella. Recuerdo cuando te llamó pervertido por esposarnos juntos. Tus ojos se agrandaron más de lo normal en la sugerencia que lo hicieras por gusto.

Debo admitir que al principio yo también me horroricé; pero viéndolo desde un punto de vista más lógico, la idea ganó credibilidad. ¿Qué mejor modo de demostrarte, sin la más mínima sombra de duda, que no soy culpable?

- ¿Podré verte pronto? -pregunta, dirigiéndote una venenosa, iracunda mirada.

- Sí, Misa. –la acompaño hasta la puerta no por cortesía, sino porque sé que tienes que seguirme. Le abro la puerta, pero ella no hace caso de mi indirecta y se aferra a mí. Cruzo una mirada contigo mientras ella intenta aplastar mis costillas.

Otra vez esa mirada. La misma mirada cuidadosa y fija que has tenido durante la visita de Misa. Analítica. Me siento como un espécimen científico. Es como si me apartaras con tus ojos, tratando de entender cómo trabajo.

Siempre lo haces. Tratas de hacerme sentir incómodo y paranoico. Y admitiré - aunque no en voz alta- que esta vez ha funcionado. Soy el primero en apartar la mirada.

- Vamos, Misa -digo, frotando su espalda y esperando que ella lo vea como un signo de afecto. –Es hora de irse.

Al principio, no parece que vaya a hacer lo que le digo. Pero entonces, por algún milagro, ella me deja ir (vuelvo a respirar) y da unos pasos hacia el vestíbulo.

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido! -exclama antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta en su cara. Ella logra colar su mano por el hueco justo a tiempo. No puedo cerrar la puerta sobre su brazo como habría hecho si se tratara de ti. Las chicas son tan frágiles. - Para ti, Ryuzaki, como agradecimiento por dejarme ver a mi Light-kun.

Bajo la vista para ver lo que tiene en la mano y reprimo una risotada.

Una tableta de chocolate. Está tratando de sobornarte.

- Gracias Misa. Que tengas una noche agradable. -Cojo el chocolate de su mano y cierro la puerta antes de que ella pueda decir algo más. Ella trata de gritar algunas últimas palabras por la puerta, pero hago como si no la oyera. Finalmente, hay silencio, y sólo puedo asumir que ella se ha marchado.

Me vuelvo hacia ti, para decirte lo bastardo que eres, pero me paro en seco al ver la intensidad de tu expresión. Tú, que nunca has mostrado la más leve señal de emoción, ahora me miras con... _deseo._ Abro mi boca para decir algo, pero soy incapaz de hablar. Sólo puedo dar una especie de aullido asustado mientras me abordas, golpeándome en la espalda.

Alzo la vista para ver como te inclinas sobre mí, con aquel destello en tus ojos. Estás sentado sobre tus rodillas, a horcajadas sobre mi cintura de modo que tus rodillas tocan el exterior de mis muslos y nada más. Tus manos apoyan su peso. Si doblaras los codos, estarías sobre mí. Nuestros pechos se tocarían. Yo sería capaz de sentir cada línea de tu cuerpo contra el mío...

- Lo_ quiero_ –me dices, con una nota de deseo de la voz. Tengo el inesperado, insano pensamiento de _Sí_. Mis manos se mueven según su propia voluntad (de hecho, no hacen el más mínimo caso de las órdenes que mi cerebro trata de enviar) y tiran de ti para que estemos más cerca.

De algún modo, antes de que mis dedos toquen tu piel mi cerebro comienza a trabajar otra vez, y noto que tus ojos no están sobre mi rostro. Están enfocados en mis manos, que tengo estiradas por encima de mi cabeza, todavía sosteniendo la tableta de chocolate.

En un momento, varias cosas se me hacen claras de repente. Vas a quitarme ese caramelo. Vas a aparta una de las manos con las que te apoyas, y vas a alzarla sobre mi cabeza para agarrar el chocolate, y así perderás el equilibrio. El único modo de recuperarlo sería cambiar tu centro de gravedad.

Tendrás que sentarte encima mío. Oh _dios,_ cuánto deseo que eso ocurra.

- ¡Tómalo! –le grito. Empujo el chocolate contra tu pecho, te aparto de mí, y me pongo en pie. Me mantengo todo lo lejos de ti como la cadena me permite. Miras con regocijo tu premio, sin molestarte por el hecho de que mis palabras salieron en un gemido, que respiro pesadamente, que mis mejillas están sonrojadas, y que mis pantalones me están algo más apretados que de costumbre.

_¿De qué demonios iba todo esto?_ Pienso, tratando de recobrarme. Me distraigo al verte llevándote un pedazo de chocolate a los labios, separando un trozo con un rápido_ chasquido._ Cierras los ojos cuando se derrite en tu lengua, saboreándolo. La apariencia de tu rostro es algo semejante al éxtasis.

Mi estómago se aprieta, y maldigo.

Tus ojos se abren de repente y me miras de una forma extraña. No me había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Me vuelvo hacia ti y digo, en lo que espero que sea un tono que no me traicione:

- Yo voy primero al cuarto de baño.

Capto tu mirada sorprendida por el rabillo de mi ojo.

- ¿Iba en serio?

- Sí. Realmente estoy cansado. ¿Ahora podemos acostarnos?

_¡No!¡Deja de pensar! _–megrito cuando los músculos de mi estómago se contraen otra vez. Una ola de calor se eleva sobre mí por un momento, y de algún modo se concentra en mi ingle.

Dejo de respirar cuando tus ojos recorren mi cuerpo analizándome, como sueles hacer... evaluándome, tratando de encontrar mi debilidad. Sus ojos se agrandan al ver lo que he estado intentando ocultar.


	4. Engaño

_Hola de nuevo, ya estoy aquí con una nueva actualización, como sé que del primer al segundo capítulo tardé bastante he decidido compensaros Espero que os guste, por favor, dejad reviews para __**Amindaya, **__la dueña del fic y para mí, así me animáis a actualizar rápido. Muchas gracias especialmente a __**Krissel Majere, Koumal Lupin, judi-chan, Kamamura, **__**Amazona Verde, Ryoko Yui Eiri Lamperouge, Kiomy, Darkyu **__y__** Nadeshcka. **__Este capítulo va para vosotros._

**Disclaimer: No poseo Death Note, pero algún día...

* * *

**

_Engaño:_ 1. Nublar la mente o el juicio de alguien/ Imposición/ Mentira, truco 2.a) Frustración, decepción b) Evadir, eludir.

**Engaño**

Miras a lo lejos torpemente.

- Ah, ahora lo entiendo.

- Cállate. Tú no sabes nada. -mi respuesta parece demasiado infantil hasta para mis propios oídos. Me giro y con rabia le doy un tirón a la cadena mientras me encamino al cuarto de baño.

- No creo que semejante arrebato sea necesario, Light-kun.

Te ignoro y voy a nuestro aparador compartido para coger un par de pijamas. Rara vez los uso. Al final del día, apenas tengo suficiente energía para hacer otra cosa más que la caer en la cama. Pero no esta noche. Me siento en el límite, lleno de tensión contenida. Tengo que quitarme esta ropa. Es demasiado apretada, demasiado caliente.

Cierro de golpe la puerta sobre la cadena, que se estremece con un desagradable sonido. La puerta hace resonar los eslabones metálicos, pero entonces dejan de oscilar. Me doy cuenta de que estás sosteniendo la puerta cerrada. Nunca antes lo habías hecho. Siempre parecías ignorar las carencias que nuestra situación producía. Eso me hace preguntarme qué demonios piensas que planeo hacer aquí.

Hago una pausa para cambiarme de ropa y cepillarme los dientes tan rápido como me es posible, sin dejar de gritarte en mi cabeza todo el tiempo.

¿Cómo te atreves a hacer suposiciones?

Mi mente transforma ese pensamiento haciéndolo abarcar otras acusaciones más rencorosas¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que yo soy Kira¿Cómo te atreves a arrebatarme la libertad? Cómo te atreves, cómo...

Cuando por fin te dejo el cuarto de baño, mi problema ha desaparecido, y tengo que controlarme para no mirarte fijamente con todo el veneno que poseo.

Estoy de pie tras la puerta, escuchando los pequeños ruidos que haces al enjuagarte la boca. Eres muy cuidadoso con tus hábitos dentales. No tienes más remedio, de lo contrario tus dientes se habrían podrido hace ya tiempo. Esa larga limpieza me da tiempo para pensar.

La pregunta principal que ronda mi mente: _¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

La única explicación posible a la que puedo llegar es que me cogiste desprevenido. La falta de interacción social causó una especie de desesperación que mi cuerpo decidió expresar en un momento y un modo muy inadecuados.

Se trata de una reacción absolutamente normal. No es que disfrutara de ello. No te _deseo._ Uno no puede esperar que un muchacho adolescente sea esposado a otro ser humano sin sentir una cierta confusión de identidad. Mi reacción no ha sido solo justificable, sino además fue _sana._

¡Por el amor de Dios, tú me abordaste! El subidón de adrenalina solo podría haber proporcionado un desequilibrio a mi sistema, creando el desafortunado despertar de mi anatomía. Si bien nunca me he considerado particularmente atraído por el peligro, el aislamiento de este encarcelamiento bien puede haber perjudicado mi juicio durante un breve instante.

Me sonrío. Sí, he dado con la raíz del asunto: un estímulo repentino tras un día de agotamiento.

Oculto mi sonrisa cuando sales del cuarto de baño. Me miras de una manera extraña, y sé que estás tratando de descifrar mi lenguaje corporal. No esta vez, Ryuzaki. No te dejaré hacerme dudar de mi análisis.

Nos echamos a dormir bajo de los edredones tan lejos el uno del otro como nos es posible, y las luces ceden el paso a una cómoda oscuridad, sonrío otra vez sabiendo que estoy salvo porque no puedes ver. Aunque no me sorprendería si tus ojos, tan parecidos a los de un búho, tuvieran visión nocturna, la lógica me dice que en la oscuridad eres tan ciego como el resto de la gente.

¿Qué pensaste, Ryuzaki, cuando me miraste de aquella manera¿Qué pasó por esa mente de genio tuya? Ni siquiera soy capaz empezar a suponer nada.

Y no me importa. ¿Para qué voy a perder el tiempo en algo tan carente de importancia como eso?

Esto es una verdad irrefutable que cree con toda tu alma y tu corazón que yo soy Kira -nada, ni siquiera la más clara evidencia, te convencerá jamás de lo contrario. Estás tan convencido de mi culpabilidad que estoy seguro de que nada más ocupa tu mente.

Te has permitido llegar a la idea de que la persona que dices que es un amigo para ti, la persona a la que te has encadenado, es un asesino sin sentimientos que un día te matará.

Quizás es que tú _necesitas_ que yo sea Kira. ¿Por qué otra razón te mantendrías tan firme en eso?

Ese pensamiento me entristece por algún motivo que no puedo comprender.


	5. Vacío

_Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo de "Not so smart after all", espero que os guste, especialmente a __**yo-chan1, toxic.secrets, Lia Lerena, BlackLady-AoD, angela potter0606, Krissel Majere, - Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge, Kamimura, Kiomi y judi-chan**__, es por vosotros que siento tanto haber tardado. El siguiente espero hacerlo más seguido. Muchas gracias a todos._

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de la Death Note (al menos no de la que busca L) ni este fanfiction es de mi propiedad tampoco.**

_Vacío:_ Adj 1 a: que no contiene nada b: sin ocupar o habitar. c: infrecuentada d: no estar embarazada e: inútil 2 a: carente de realidad, sustancia, o valor: hueco b: sin efecto o fuerza c: desprovisto de sentido: tontos 3: hambriento 4 a: ociosa b: teniendo ningún objetivo o resultado: inútiles 5 marcado por la ausencia de vida humana, actividad, o comodidad / Vb 1 a: vaciar: quitar el contenido b: privar c: descargarse de contenido 2: quitar aquello que sostiene o incluye algo. / Sust. Pl Algo (como un contenedor) que ha sido vaciado.

Vacío 

La habitación está oscura, iluminada únicamente por el resplandor de tu portátil. Veo su tu rostro suspendido en la iluminación, la única parte de ti que está visible. Pareces una cabeza flotante, un fantasma.

Tiemblo.

Notas que me he despertado y vuelves tu rostro hacia mí. Sé que no puedes verme, pero tus ojos de mapache buscan la oscuridad de todos modos.

- ¿Ryuzaki? -mi voz es un susurro ronco. - Deberías dormir.

- Me emociona que preocupes tanto, Light. –el empleo íntimo que haces de mi nombre me calienta, haciéndome yacer y abrigarme en una suave nube de mantas. La dicha me estupidiza, y solo puedo responder con un suspiro contenido.

XXXXX

- L ha muerto.

Con esas palabras, sé que me han destrozado, y todo deja de importarme.

- Mientes. -mi voz es increíblemente débil. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿Por qué no he podido hacer nada para salvarte?

La sombra solo se ríe de mí. Sabe que lo que dice es cierto.

- ¿Eres feliz ahora? –me pregunta. – Esto es lo que querías.

- ¡No! –grito una y otra vez, hasta que deja de ser una palabra y se convierte en un único e interminable grito de desesperación.

XXXXX

Tu respiración es lenta y estable, tocando mi piel cada vez exhalas. Acuno tu cabeza contra mi pecho, sonriendo ligeramente. ¿Así es como se siente la perfección?

- ¿Y qué hay de Misa? -preguntas quedamente. Tus pestañas revolotean contra mi piel, haciéndome reír en silencio.

- ¿Misa? -me burlo. Bajo la mirada hacia ti y respondo, más suavemente. – Es a ti a quien quiero. Y sonrío, porque ahora que te tengo, no me siento tan solitario o tan estéril.

XXXXX

- Sí, yo soy Kira. -admito. He tratado de negarlo antes pero, ¿qué sentido tiene hacerlo ahora?

- Sabía que no me equivocaba. -dices. ¿Por qué te molestas en fingir que estás triste? ¿Por qué está tu expresión tan llena de dolor? He dejado de mentir, por lo que creo que seria justo que tú también lo hicieras.

Admítelo, Ryuzaki. Simplemente admítelo.

Quiero decirte algo. Quisiera decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo cuando ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme?

¿Qué espero solucionar hablándote? ¿Realmente, qué pensaba?

Alargo una mano hacia ti, pero tú te mueves lejos de mí. Te giras y bajas por el túnel, tus pasos que resuenan contra las paredes, y tan solo puedo cuidarte. Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar tu nombre.

Ahora sé lo que es.

Pero, ¿qué importa?

XXXXX

- No lo hagas. -gimoteo mientras bajas por mi cuello dejando un rastro de besos a tu paso. Mueves tu agarre para liberar una de tus manos, mientras la otra mantiene fijas mis muñecas. Con la mano libre acaricias mi pecho, a través de mi estómago. - Para.

- No quiero. -tu aliento caliente sobre mi oído me hace estremecer.

- Por favor. -no estoy seguro de qué es lo que estoy rogando. Tu mano me acaricia la sensible piel debajo del ombligo, y todo lo que puedo hacer es jadear ante la sensación. Me arqueo tu contacto, buscando más con mi cuerpo aunque mi mente se rebela.

- ¿Realmente me deseas? –me pregunta con voz ronca, con sus labios presionando mi cuello.

Gimo más fuerte, tus manos me están volviendo loco. No puedo concentrarme en nada - mi mente está en blanco, completamente ocupada con las sensaciones que me proporcionas.

- No pares. –te ruego.

XXXXX

Abro los ojos, y las acaloradas visiones desaparecen bruscamente. Mi cerebro necesita un momento para adaptarse a la nueva entrada sensorial. Lentamente me doy cuenta de que ha sido más que un sueño. Doy gracias por haberme despertado antes...

Me desplazo ligeramente, con la intención de sentarme, pero el movimiento sin querer hace que me roce contra la cama. Exhalo rápidamente y luego aspiro una brusca bocanada, mis ojos ruedan hacia dentro de mi cabeza y mis párpados revolotean cerrados mientras la placentera sensación me abruma.

Me recuesto contra la cama con los ojos aún cerrados. No me atrevo a moverme otra vez. Es todo que puedo hacer para que mi respiración vuelva a la normalidad.

Las imágenes todavía pasan por mi mente. Mis sueños siguen en mi imaginación.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose hace que abra los ojos de inmediato. Giro mi cabeza hacia un lado y me encuentro con una mirada que hace que mi sangre se enfríe más rápido que si hubiera puesto un pie en una ventisca con solo mi ropa interior cubriéndome y proporcionándome calor.

Yaces a mi lado, con tus ojos oscuros abiertos de par en par, mirándome fijamente con lo que solo puedo definir como curiosidad.


	6. Fatiga

_Bueno, aquí el ansiado capítulo de las reacciones de L y Light sobre el "sueño" del capítulo anterior. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de traducirlo, fue de hecho este capítulo el que me ayudó a convencerme de que debía compartir este fic con el resto de la gente que no pudiera leerlo en versión original. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo cuando leí el original de Amindaya. Besos a todos._

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña del fic, ni del anime, ni del manga, ni de los personajes, ni de la gomilla que me encontré en la playa...**

_Fatiga_: N 1 a: de trabajo b: trabajo manual o poco importante realizado por personal militar c pl: el uniforme o trabajo que se lleva con fatiga y en el campo 2 a (1): cansancio tras realizar un trabajo o esfuerzo (2): agotamiento nervioso b: la pérdida temporal de la capacidad de respuesta inducida en un receptor sensorial o motor terminal del órgano por el estímulo continuado 3: la tendencia de un material a romperse bajo tensión repetitiva V1: cansarse por el trabajo o esfuerzo 2: inducir una condición de fatiga o cansancio ADJ 1: sentirse abrumado por el cansancio o el hastío.

**Fatiga**

Trago de forma audible. Tu pelo está desordenado por haber estado durmiendo, manteniendo la mayor parte de tu rostro entre las sombras, pero aún así puedo leer la curiosidad como si la tuvieras ahí escrita. Sé que has hecho un esfuerzo consciente para no ocultarlo, y ese pensamiento es lo que más me inquieta.

-Estás despierto. -dices, y casi pareces decepcionado, un tono que se me ha hecho familiar. Creo que esperas secretamente que muera durante el sueño una de estas noches y así ahorrarte todo este problema.

Me siento, alejándome de ti de una forma en la que espero que no te percates de ello. Muevo la manta de modo que mi erección no sea tan claramente perfilada contra el material, y vuelvo la mirada hacia ti.

-Buenos días. -digo sin convicción. Tú no te sientas ni parpadeas, y empiezo a sentirme muy incómodo. Entonces otra vez, siempre ha sido tu objetivo. Ha sido mi culpa habértelo puesto tan fácil esta vez.

-Buenos días, Yagami-kun. ¿Has dormido bien? -tu tono es despreocupado, pero tus ojos se ríen de mí.

-En realidad, no. -no he descansado en absoluto. Yo aún sería capaz de dormir durante unas horas más, pero desde luego eso es imposible. Tú no puedes molestarte en gastar el precioso tiempo de la caza de Kira en algo tan trivial como el sueño. -He tenido una pesadilla. -la verdad, en cierto modo. Siempre he sido capaz de recordar la mayor parte de mis sueños con perfecta claridad, y yo sé que he soñado con cosas desagradables durante la noche.

Pero había tenido sueños más placenteros. Me estremezco ante ese pensamiento, recordando la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel, y por supuesto, tú te das cuenta.

-Me pareció como estuvieras teniendo un sueño erótico.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia respiración. -¿Te parecía…quieres decir que me estabas espiando¿Por qué no me despertaste? -¿por qué no me molesta tanto como se supone que debería¿Por qué me lo pone más difícil? Quiero ocultar mi cara entre mis manos, pero no pienso darte esa satisfacción. Te fulmino con la mirada tercamente, esperando tu respuesta. Te tomas tu tiempo.

-Ah, bueno… es que parecías estar disfrutándolo y no quise molestarte.

Tiemblo. Sí, realmente disfruté de todo que me hiciste.

Confundes mi rubor con vergüenza y no logras resistirte a molestarme un poco más. –Al fin y al cabo, dijiste varias veces: "No pares".

Mi rubor desaparece como todo resto de circulación de sangre en mi cara. -¿Q... qué más oíste?

-Muchas cosas. Eres sorprendentemente vocal, Yagami-kun.

Me vuelvo lejos de modo que no puedas ver mi mortificada expresión. El pánico burbujea en mi pecho mientras trato de encontrar un modo de explicar todo esto. Me trago mi vergüenza y mi voz sale incluso, de alguna manera, fría. -Ryuzaki, eso fue solo un sueño. Tú sabes que nunca he dado ninguna señal d...

-Entiendo. –me interrumpes. Seré una tumba. Tú nunca habías hecho esto antes… Siempre me das suficiente tiempo para decir algo potencialmente incriminatorio. Pareces poder ser completamente feliz sacando esto de tu mente, y por lo que estoy agradecido. Tú puedes ser insufrible de vez en cuando, pero al menos entiendes lo delicado de la situación.

Delicado. Oh, dios.

Aclaro mi garganta. -¿Ryuzaki?

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú... podrías... quitar la cadena? -pregunto patéticamente, ya sabiendo cuál va a ser su respuesta.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Yagami-kun.

Suspiro. -Sí, lo sé. -valientemente trato de no hacer caso del dolor en mi entrepierna, pero pronto llegué a la conclusión de que no se marchará sin ayuda. -Es solo que... pues, necesito… -aclaro de nuevo mi garganta. Sé que mi rostro se está sonrojando. Maldita circulación sanguínea. –No es sano dejarlo... desatendido.

Me arriesgo a echar vistazo en tu dirección, solo para encontrarte mirándome fijamente como si estuvieras cuestionando mi cordura. -Piensa en tu abuela.

Me atraganto, balbuceando¡N... No!

Tú suspiras y dices: -No puedo desencadenarnos. Te sugiero que encuentres algún modo de deshacerte de ello.

Ambos somos jóvenes inteligentes y ni siquiera podemos decir nada. Es en cierto modo gracioso que tú puedas acusarme de ser Kira hasta que tu rostro se vuelva azul pero cuando se trata de algo sexual no seas capaz de abrir la boca.

Olvídalo. No es gracioso en absoluto. Tú sigues mirándome, y yo sigo completamente excitado, y no creo poder hacer nada para terminar con esto, ni siquiera pensar en mi abuela.

Me siento abatido de repente por esto.

Doy un tirón a la cadena. " Vamos, voy al cuarto de baño.

Me miras con la incredulidad.

-Ni una palabra. –le advierto.

Te levantas de mala gana. –Solo date prisa. -de ser posible, diría que pareces incluso más humillado de lo que me siento yo.

Cierras la puerta otra vez, igual que la pasada noche, pero no quiero perder la oportunidad y me apoyo de espaldas contra la puerta. Mi mano resbala bajo la cintura elástica de mi pijama, jadeo cuando mis dedos encuentran la carne caliente. No puedo recordar la última vez que hice esto…Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que deseé hacerlo, aparte de la noche anterior.

No quiero pensar por qué está pasando esto.

Mis manos empiezan a moverse más rápido, y pronto se me hace muy difícil mantenerme en silencio. Muerdo mi labio para acallar los sonidos, no queriendo que me oigas, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndome muy animado ante la idea.

-Esto es… vergonzoso, Yagami-kun.

-¡Cállate! -entonces, al haber abierto mi boca para gritarte, no puedo cerrarla lo bastante rápido para contener el siguiente gemido, que precisamente resulta ser lo suficientemente ruidoso para resonar por todo del cuarto de baño, y tengo que oírlo más que una vez.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, y bombeo más rápido y duro. Justo antes de llegar al clímax, una imagen asalta mi mente, completamente espontánea y aún así alarmantemente vívida.

De pronto son tus manos las que me tocan, y grito. Es una exclamación de puro placer. No podía sofocarlo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Me caigo al suelo, gastado, completamente agotado.

-No menciones jamás nada de esto a nadie. -no le miro. No puedo, no después lo que acabo de hacer. No después del pensamiento que he tenido.

Tú hace una pausa, y puedo decir que me estás mirando de ese modo absorbente tuyo, sin perderte nada. Cuando hablas, tu voz es completamente seria, quizá incluso un poco arrepentida. -Yagami-kun… ¿sabes que tengo que mirar la cinta más tarde, verdad?

Mi boca se abre, y mi agito mi cabeza con fuerza. –No, tú no.

-Debo hacerlo. -dices con gravedad -A no ser que prefirieras que Watari lo haga.

Lo considero durante un momento. Así de bajo he caído. Maldigo, echando mi brazo sobre mi cara. -Estoy cansado de esto -digo. Lamento que mi voz pareciera tan cansada, tan débil, pero supongo no puedo evitarlo. -No soy Kira. Ves lo que no hay, Ryuzaki. ¿Realmente piensas que yo hacía actividades típicas de Kira en ese cuarto de baño?

-No. Te oí. -me recuerdas silenciosamente. Y en este momento, eso es lo último que quiero que me recuerden. Te odio tanto ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no puedes creerme¿Por qué no puedes…?

-Debes de ser el mayor pervertido que he conocido jamás. –mascullo entre dientes.

No hay respuesta alguna, solo silencio.


End file.
